


You and I Collide

by captainamergirl



Series: Falling Softly [4]
Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings, Unlikely duo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: John and Sarah's unexpectedly amazing romance.





	You and I Collide

** 1 - Collide **   
  
Sarah had been awake for a good hour now, watching the sun as it crested the tall skyscrapers in New York City. From her vantage point – chin resting on his chest – she could see the city come alive. She smelled the scent of bread baking in that little bistro downstairs and her stomach grumbled. She would need to eat soon. She hadn’t done so in at least a day. She was too wrapped up in everything– too tangled up in him to think about simple, mundane things like eating or sometimes, even breathing. He kept her breathless twenty-four seven.   
__**  
The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah  
**   
She felt him stirring. She looked over at him and he gave her a little smile. “Morning, John,” she said in an almost reverent whisper.   
  
“Back ‘atcha,” he said and she couldn’t resist crawling up on the bed a bit to give him a deep kiss. He smelled like aftershave and the scent that was distinctly John. She felt him become more awake and she lifted her trim, left leg, locking it around his waist. His fingers came up to her face and her cupped her cheeks as they kissed. Her heart was beating fast as his hands slid from her face to her bare back and still lower. He shifted her a bit and her blood thrummed as his fingers sluiced inside of her.   
  
He got her off in one minute flat and she was panting as she flopped back on her pillow. “God, John! You're an expert,” she gasped out. His hand remained nestled in the soft curls of her womanhood.   
  
“I try,” he said with a smile. It was a sheepish smile, but it counted. Every moment counted with him because she honestly never knew when it was going to end. She was constantly waiting for him to walk out on her. He had made it clear from the beginning that he didn’t do relationships, that he had closed himself off to them, especially after the debacle with Natalie.   
  
Sometimes he could be open about his feelings about the whole thing, but mostly he wasn’t. Sarah was the one who did most of the talking. And it was okay. But sometimes she really wanted to know what he was thinking. She really wanted to see his blue eyes light up with a look meant only for her.   
  
But where he went, she followed. Not doing so would go against every instinct she had. She should walk away before falling any harder for him but it was impossible. He was going to leave her; she was sure of that. It would hurt like hell – like nothing she had ever felt, surely – but her walking away from him was simply not an option. She was too far gone for that now.   
****__  
I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again   
  
John surprised her with a soft kiss on the side of the face. She snuggled against him instinctively although he was definitely not a snuggler. He didn’t push her away though and for that, she was grateful.   
  
“What’s on the agenda for today?” John asked, resting his hands behind his head. His nipples were erect and she couldn’t resist nipping one with her teeth. His hands immediately fisted in her hair and he growled. “Yeahhhh, that’s it.”   
  
Sarah licked his nipple and then before moving to the other one, she offered him a look. “I say we stay in bed all day. I don’t have to be to the club until six for sound check…” She captured the other nipple with her lips and John thumbed her small tits with his fingers.   
  
She felt his erection pressing against her taut stomach and she couldn’t resist straddling him. His dick bumped against her entrance without actually penetrating her. “Say something,” she said. “Room service, hot sex, maybe watching a dirty movie or two…”   
  
John smirked. “You had me at room service,” he joked. Sarah rubbed her pussy against his dick and he growled again. He grabbed her by either of her shoulders and pushed her down onto him, impaling her with his member.   
  
She gasped as they began to rock in time. Finding their rhythm was effortless and immediate. In a way, it always had been. Since that first night when they’d tumbled into his motel room together. They were both drunk but not that drunk.   
__**  
Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide**   
  
She clamped down on him and he pounded into her again and again until they were riding an orgasmic wave to ecstasy. When they finally came crashing down, it was together. Her body collided against his and she collapsed onto his damp, sweaty chest.   
  
“Come watch me perform at the club tonight?” Sarah asked. She watched his face. “Please.”   
  
He nodded. “Okay.”   
  
She smiled widely. An “okay” from John was as pleasant to her ears as an emphatic “yes!” would have been. He played it cool, noncommittal. He tried to keep distance between them and really anyone he came in contact with. But it was moments like these, when she had never felt closer to anyone in her whole life.   
__**  
You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide**


End file.
